chasing rubies, chasing gold
by SmilesLasting
Summary: sasusaku; He's a transfer student, she's the student council president. It's a boy meets girl story—but cue delinquent gangs, a turf war, and revenge. Things get complicated. AU.
1. boys meets girl

[A/N] I felt like writing something about delinquents and female banchous after reading Oresama Teacher LOLOL forgive me. Anyway, I'm back from my writing hiatus! (To my dedicated SftR readers, its next chapter is on the way, I promise.) I'm currently on spring break so I finally have time to **do stuff** (aka write and sleep).

Also, Sasuke-kun doesn't show up yet. Just wait.

* * *

Notes:

Banchou—the leader of a group of delinquents

Kaichou—President (of the Student Council)

(I use these Japanese terms because they tend to flow better in conversation than "Leader" or "President".)

.

**chasing rubies, chasing gold**

1} boy meets girl

.

"**I actually hate spying on the enemy, you know."**

"**Shut up and do your job."**

"**I especially don't want to spy on some skinny pink-haired girl."**

"**I know it's no fun, but it's what Banchou asked us to do."**

"…**Whatever."**

—

It didn't take a lot to piss off Haruno Sakura.

And besides, today just wasn't her day.

"NAAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOO!"

Hence, the yelling.

The pair tore by the other students in the hallway, who watched on, amused. "There they go again," a few laughed. "Kaichou and her childhood friend are at it again, huh?"

This was a pretty typical scene in the daily lives of those attending the district's public high school. Though normally Haruno Sakura maintained a calm, strict exterior, being the reliable President of the Student Council and the top student at that, only Uzumaki Naruto could make her act so unabashedly.

After reaching an empty hallway, the pink-haired girl threw herself onto the blond, finally knocking him down. "Ha!" she cried, straddling his back. "I caught you, you idiot."

He grunted under her. "S-Sakura-chan, hey… I know you're my biggest fan, but did you have to knock me down?"

She smacked the back of his head, inciting a wimpy "Ow!"

"Don't say that kind of misleading thing." She crawled off of him; he rolled himself over and sat up.

"Man, that hurt," he whined, rubbing the spot she hit.

"That's your fault." Sakura grabbed his tie and pulled his face towards hers. "Oh yeah, and apologize! For knocking down my paperwork, geez."

He cocked his head, and met her eyes. The blueness of his gaze seemed to pierce through her. "But you looked like you wanted to get out of there," he said, "didn't you?"

"Th-that's..." She meant to protest his words, but instead she looked away and murmured, "You know me too well… idiot." Her fist loosened from his tie, which fell back against his chest.

"That's my job as the childhood friend, right?" He grinned. "You always act so in control… that's why it makes me happy that I can help you escape from that sometimes." He leaned towards her, his voice softening. "It's okay to relax when you're just around me, you know? Because to me, you'll always be my—"

"Excuse me, you two, but romantically frolicking in the hallways is against the rules, you know."

The pair jumped apart and looked up from their seats on the floor at a tall, shadowed figure standing above them.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted him nervously, quickly climbing to her feet and offering a polite bow.

Naruto simply jumped up and crossed his arms. "Hey, sensei, if Sakura-chan and I wanna romantically frolick, please don't interrupt next time."

The teacher smiled, his one visible eye crinkling, as he grabbed the blond head with a big hand. And squeezed. "Students shouldn't talk back to their teachers, huh?" he said, speaking in a bemused tone, but the threatening aura radiating from him said otherwise.

"Yeah—ow—yeah, yeah, I get it, now lemme go!" Naruto swatted the hand away.

"Also, Haruno Sakura, as the Student Council President, please do your best to keep everything orderly." Kakashi smiled briefly at the two of them under his high turtleneck, which covered the lower half of his face. "Hm. Later." He bonked both of them gently with a half-hearted karate chop and headed down the hallway to the teacher's office.

"Man, Kakashi-sensei always shows up at the worst times," Naruto said, sighing. "He's only on time when it's a bad time for him to show up."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, but even so, he's our favorite, huh? But c'mon, let's go." She started off the opposite direction.

He quickly met her pace. "Where are we going?"

"We have work to do in the student council room."

"But I'm not even a member…"

"Yeah, well who knocked down my paperwork again?"

"Ah. You have a point."

—

"**Is she really all that valuable, though?"**

"**Haruno Sakura? Yeah. More than you'd think."**

"**Ha. I don't think much of her."**

"**Haha, really?"**

"**Actually, I'm most worried about taking down that blond guy."**

—

"Finally!" Sakura cried, and sank back into her chair. "Done."

She glanced around the empty room. The other members had left a while ago. Though today she had a doctor's appointment, secretary Hyuuga Hinata usually stayed late, too, often citing her slow work. But Sakura knew the real reason why.

The door slammed open. "Oi, let's go, Sakura-chan!" cried Konoha's Number One Troublemaker as he looked at her with an expectant grin.

Because Naruto always showed up at the end of the day.

"Yeah," Sakura said, tiredly rising to feet. She grabbed her bag, and the two headed out.

Sakura wanted to support Hinata, really, but…

She glanced at the boy walking next to her. The sun's rays shone through the window, imprinting squares of light over the walls and glinting off the pair's bodies. The sun made Naruto's blond hair shine and blue eyes sparkle.

Honestly, Sakura was pretty possessive of her childhood friend, too.

"Naruto, let's get some ramen," she said, as they started down the stairs.

"Eh? Really? Whenever I ask, you say no, though. I thought you hated ramen."

"Hey, anyone would hate ramen after eating it every day for two weeks, you know."

"Ah, is that so?"

"…Are you an idiot?" She pulled the traps of her bag onto her shoulder. "Well, today's special. You really helped me out…" She stopped. "Thanks," she said to the back of his head.

He stopped, a few stairs below her, soaking in her words. Then he turned to give her a long look. "Well, honestly… you looked like you couldn't take it anymore." His eyes softened. "You're actually pretty weak, Sakura-chan."

She scowled. "Yeah. I know."

"But, well, I guess it's okay. Because I'm the only one who knows." He grinned. "That's why I always pull you out of there before you break down. I'm a hero, huh?"

"More like a victim. Everyone knows I kind of let loose on you."

He laughed. "Yeah, but… I'm special."

She let out a breath. "Yeah." She mussed his head. "You are. C'mon, now, let's go," she said as she continued down the stairs.

Naruto took just a short moment to recover and suppress his huge grin before he caught up her.

—

"**Who is that blond kid, anyway?"**

"**Uzumaki Naruto. He's insanely strong."**

"**He follows her around like a dog."**

"**Dog? Eh, I guess he's sort of her bodyguard.  
They're childhood friends, too."**

—

"I can't believe Ichiraku Ramen is closed for renovations!" Naruto cried.

"Let's just head home," Sakura said. "I'll treat you next time."

"Eh, really?" His blue eyes regained their sparkle. Sakura almost laughed; it was too easy to make this guy happy.

"You're so simple," Sakura said.

"I've been with you for how many years now? Of course I seem simple to you. But I bet I'm like a sudoku puzzle to everyone else."

"Your analogies are so weird."

"That makes me interesting, though, doesn't it?" He laughed, and suddenly wore a somber expression. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna say something kind of cheesy right now, but don't get mad."

She laughed. "Wow, warning me ahead of time? Alright, go for it."

He looked at his feet as he spoke. "You've been trying really hard lately, letting go of the past. And you're smiling a lot now. So when I can see you laugh so easily now, I just feel really relieved, you know? Because just one year ago, you… couldn't even smile like this."

"…Idiot." She flicked his forehead. "Why would I get mad hearing that? I'm actually super happy. Thanks."

He grinned. "That's why I'm your favorite, huh?"

"Yeah." And they continued down the road.

"Should we buy ice cream at the convenience store?"

"Haha, maybe. I could use something cold in this heat."

"I want a popsicle."

"It's still spring, but it's so warm. And besides... Naruto, do you hear that?"

The blond stopped. "Sounds like a fight. C'mon, let's keep walking."

"No, Naruto, look." She tugged at his sleeve and pointed down an alley on the other side of the street. "Over there? Can you see it? Looks like a bunch of guys ganging up on one… What? Horrible! Ganging up is so cowardly! I'm gonna show them a piece of my mind!"

She threw her bag down and started charging over, but before she could cross the street, her childhood friend grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" She angrily turned to give the blond a sharp look. "Can't you see we have to go save him?"

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to get involved with that kind of thing."

She threw his hand off. "How can I not get involved, huh?"

"Sakura-chan!" He picked up her bag from the ground and hurried after her. "'Don't get caught up in this kind of mess again,' he said. And you swore you wouldn't. You remember what happened _that night_, don't you?"

_—No, you have to get away, Sakura-banchou! You can't stay here!_

_Get your hands OFF of me! Stop dragging me away, no! LET ME GO! I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY NAKAMA—_

"I don't ever want to see you like that ever again!"

The slim figure froze, trembling slightly. "That's cheap, Naruto."

"We promised Kakashi-sensei." He took hold of her shoulder again, marveling at how thin it felt. "And remember your own vow? You made me witness to it, on the rooftop. You shouted it at the river."

_I swear, goddammit, I'm gonna change! I'm gonna become a better person…_

Sakura grit her teeth. "Yeah." She'd cried a thousand tears that night. Even now, the pain of that memory gripped at her heart strings.

She heard him let out a brief sigh of relief, and his hand fell away from her shoulder. "Good. Now, let's just call the police and—"

"But in the end, I can't just walk by and ignore a kid who needs help!" she cried, and slipped away.

Naruto meant to grab her arm and stop her, but before he could do anything, she was already sprinting towards the alley. All he could do was follow after her, muttering apologies to Kakashi-sensei that he'd failed to keep the promise of keeping Sakura out of the plentiful fights in the area.

—

"**Ha? If she needs a bodyguard, that girl is really weak, right?"**

"**Hey, just to warn you, the truth is…"**

—

Because although it was important that Sakura didn't get hurt…

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU ALL INTO SHREDS!" the student council president roared, jumping into the fight scene with powerful right-hook on one of the boys that sent his body flying.

Naruto's promise to Kakashi was really more about keeping Sakura away from causing too much damage.

—

**"…Haruno Sakura is probably the best fighter in the entire Konoha district."**


	2. the truth comes out

[A/N] Part 2 is here, wheeeeee~

* * *

Notes:

Nakama—"friends", but also comrades. It's the people you trust and protect.

.

**chasing rubies, chasing gold**

2} the truth comes out

.

"**Shit, you're serious?"**

"**Idiot! She's the former banchou of the Konoha district!  
You didn't recognize her name?"**

"**Wait, she's _the_ Haruno that took over the district  
as a second-year middle school student?"**

"**Yeah, dumbass.."**

"**But if she's not the banchou anymore,  
why are we going after her?"**

—

"You know, _I_ could've just taken care of them…"

"As if I could just stand by and watch. Besides, two is better than one, right?"

"Two? Sakura-chan, you took 'em all down before I could even throw a punch!"

She rolled her eyes, and shifted the position of the stranger's arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you there, are you doing alright?"

"Hn," was his affirmative (and sullen) reply.

"Hey, can't you be a bit more appreciative?" Naruto scowled. "Sakura-chan went out of her way to help you—even after she promised to never fight again, you ungrateful basta—"

Suddenly the weight disappeared from Sakura's shoulders, and next thing she knew, Naruto was holding his cheek and directing a furious glare at the other boy who had just attacked him.

"Don't retaliate, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, and Naruto reluctantly dropped his fist before his punch could actually manifest. She then grabbed hold of the dark-haired boy's shoulder. "And you there, please—"

"Sakura-chan!"

She caught the flying fist in her hand. "Don't be so hasty. You're a million years too early to pick a fight with me. I may look weak, and I'm definitely out of practice, but my battle instincts are more refined than yours." She threw his hand down, and met his dark gaze. "Try me. I'll fight you and beat you. But I don't want to have to do that."

The sky held the last few rays of the sunset. The sun glinted off the dark hair and pale skin, turning his figure into a slender silhouette. He was tall and beautiful in an aristocratic way; his sharp features were familiar to her.

"Look, we want to help you," she said, eyeing his bruises. "Will you let us do that much?"

He looked at her for a moment longer, then glanced away. "Why do you want to help me?"

Sakura let out a sigh. "Well, to be honest, it's not just out of the kindness of my heart. I'm not that great of a person." She started walking again, and the two boys slowly followed behind her. "Actually, I want information from you. By answering my questions, you can think of it as payment for saving you."

"What questions?"

She glanced back at him, and smiled. "I want to know where the hell your older brother disappeared off to... Uchiha-san."

—

"**It's **_**Haruno**_**, dumbass! She's still one of the strongest.  
If she rejoins Konoha—"**

"**But I thought Haruno gave up fighting before starting high school."**

—

Heading to Sakura's apartment was out of the question; her mother was home and would question the appearance of a bloody and bruised boy. Plus, if she happened to walk in on Sakura tending to a shirtless boy, no doubt there'd be some awkward misunderstandings. Instead, they squeezed the blond's home. Naruto sat on the bed, scrutinizing the situation as Sakura tended to the other boy's injuries.

"…So just how do you know this guy?" Naruto asked, sulking.

"He looks just like Itachi-san, that's why," Sakura said. "Itachi-san told me he had a little brother. You _are_ Sasuke-san, right?"

He looked at her, and despite the blood at the edge of his lips and the bruise on his cheek, Sakura couldn't help but think he was still, well, pretty. "You don't have to call me so politely," he said. The words came out hesitant and awkward.

Sakura smiled. "Oh, I guess you know who I am, then. Can I call you Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Oi, you bastard! Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that!"

"It's okay, Naruto." Sakura continued dabbing dressing over Sasuke's injuries. "I'm just a friend of his older brother. Besides, we're all the same age." She gave Sasuke a small smile. "Sorry, I actually know quite a bit about you from what Itachi-san told me."

"This bastard should have respect for you, _especially _because he's Itachi-san's brother!" Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing figure at the other boy. "Itachi only won that turf war two years ago because you teamed up with him!"

"Naruto, _I'm not your banchou anymore_." Sakura shot the blond a dark look. "Since a year ago, I'm just an ordinary girl. You don't need to keep protecting me like that."

"Sakura-chan…"

"But, thanks." The darkness melted into a genuine smile. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry about his rudeness. He's my support, though, so please don't be mad."

"Didn't you want to ask me questions?" the Uchiha asked.

"Oi!"

"Naruto!" Sakura sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She wrapped a bandage over a shallow gash on her patient's forearm. "Those guys you were fighting… they were from Suna, right? I recognized their uniform. Khaki trousers and gold ties."

"Aa."

"Why are they here?"

His body tensed, just slightly. "Suna's fighting with Konoha again."

Sakura paused for just a second before continuing her first-aid ministrations. "I see." She'd suspected as much.

But Naruto didn't take the news as collectedly. "No way," Naruto said, blue eyes wide. "But why're they riling up again? Sakura-chan and Itachi-san properly beat 'em down two years ago! I thought there was a truce… no way Suna would try anything again, as long as Itachi-san is around!"

"Itachi was murdered two months ago," Sasuke quietly said.

"_Murdered?_" Sakura cried. She grit her teeth, and stuck another bandage rather forcefully onto a large cut on Sasuke's shoulder. If he'd been any other man, he would've winced. "Is Suna that desperate to fight again?"

"They have a new leader," Sasuke answered. "Gaara."

Sakura shook her head. "That kid always had an evil look in his eyes. I almost felt sorry for Suna's banchou back then. Gaara's strong, and that's why he was number 2, but there was no way you can trust that kid. But I can't believe Suna would actually murder someone… and that they managed to kill someone as strong as Itachi-san."

"…I'm going to get revenge," said the Uchiha, his voice tense. "Gaara killed my brother."

Sakura began packing away the first-aid materials. "Sorry, but to be honest, you're weak," she said, as she closed up the kit. "You got beat up by five guys. If your brother got taken down, who was a top banchou and someone even I admire, don't you think you're getting too ahead of yourself?"

Suddenly there was a hand pulling her uniform's collar forward, and her face thrust towards an intense glare of dark, scathing eyes. The kit fell, the first aid materials spilling over the floor.

"The only reason they got me was because they came from behind and hit my head first, like cowards," the Uchiha growled.

Just as the last word left his mouth, the boy was knocked down by the blond. "You bastard!" Naruto yelled. "You have no right to touch Sakura-chan like that!"

_He's not weak at all, _Sakura realized, her heart thudding as she watched the two boys glare at each other. _If just a look could incite that much fear… _Sakura appraised the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. _There's a chance he's even stronger than me!_

—

"**That's ridiculous. Why would the strongest give up fighting?"**

"**No, I heard it's because she screwed up real bad…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**One of her attack plans failed, and all her followers nearly got killed.  
A few dragged her away from the scene before the police could get her, though.  
But she felt so guilty and responsible that she gave up her Banchou position  
and swore to never fight again."**

—

_He probably got home safely, right? _Sakura wondered, remembering last night. After tending his wounds, Sasuke had headed home in the dark by himself while Naruto had walked Sakura back.

"Kaichou-san!"

Sakura spun around to see a group of admiring first-year girls. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning!" they chanted cheerfully, and continued on their way to class.

Sakura couldn't hold back a smile, but vaguely wondered that if those girls knew about her past, what would they say? She'd hated going to class during middle school, and more than often skipped... when she did go, she'd just been surrounded by negative comments...

_Haruno-san is so scary… You know she's a delinquent, right? She never even comes to class… The way she looks at you is so sharp… I don't even want to go near her…_

"So popular, aren't you, Forehead?"

Sakura nearly sighed with relief at the welcome interruption to her thoughts. "So jealous, aren't you, Pig?"

Yamanaka Ino laughed, and punched the other girl's arm playfully. "I'm a thousand times more popular than you are. My pictures sell for 500 yen each. Just because you're the President doesn't mean your name is more well-known around here."

_I definitely think Haruno is a name that's well-known in this district, Ino. But that's a secret. _"Hm, I still think it's better to be known for my brains than for a boob job."

"Hey, I'm all natural!"

"That's what they all say."

Ino pretend-punched her again. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. There's a new transfer student coming in today."

"Oh? That's unusual."

Ino always knew the latest gossip; it was like she had some power of getting into other people's minds. Sakura had once found it scary, afraid that Ino would one day discover her delinquent past, but it was already her second year in high school and nothing had come up.

"And what's even better is that he's hot!"

"Yeah?"

"And _even better_—he's in our class!" Ino fist-pumped. "Never have I been more grateful to be part of class 2-C! I thought I'd let you know this vital info in case you're trying to get a boyfriend. Well, I'll see you later—I gotta give Shikamaru and Chouji their bentous. See ya!" The blond scampered away before Sakura could offer a retort that her being single had nothing to do with Pigs and their nosiness.

"Oh, I forgot to ask what the transfer student's name was," Sakura realized, but shrugged it off. She'd see him soon enough.

—

"**How long ago did that happen?"**

"**It was just before she entered high school.  
I hear she's living like a normal girl, now."**

"**Yeah? Gaara seems pretty sure she's gonna come back, though."**

"**I dunno. But once a delinquent, always a delinquent, huh?"**

—

There was just no way.

Sakura stared at the familiar figure standing at the front of the classroom, willing her jaw not to drop, and feeling utterly grateful Naruto wasn't in their class or there definitely would've been a scene.

There was just seriously no way.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," the transfer student said, offering a very deadpan introduction. "I used to live here, but my parents divorced a few years ago and I lived with my mom in the countryside. Now my parents recently remarried, so I'm back in Konoha. Nice to meet you all."

His words held so little emotion that the class hardly knew how to respond, and no doubt the bruise on his cheek didn't help matters. Sakura glanced down at her own matching bruised knuckles and suppressed a sigh.

"You can sit in that empty desk in the back for now, Uchiha-kun," said the teacher, and Sasuke obediently did so.

Sakura grimaced. She sat near the center, and could feel his dark eyes burning into the back of her neck as he took his seat.

The hours passed by slowly, but it wasn't until lunch break that he finally approached her. "Let's go outside," he said (more like ordered), standing over her desk.

She looked up at him, hesitant, but surmised that eventually they'd have to talk anyway. Plus, Sakura could feel Ino's eyes on them, and it was rather uncomfortable. "Sure," she said, and as they left the classroom, gave the blond a quick scowl. But Ino just gave her a hearty thumbs up and mouthed, 'Go get him, girl!'

They walked for a while, far away from prying ears if not eyes, before he stopped and turned to her. "You're the Student Council President?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Yeah." Probably the teacher had explained to him that the Kaichou was in his class, which was why Sasuke knew that particular bit of info. "Why, are you surprised?"

He didn't answer, just looked at her.

"I just… I wanted to change. I screwed up badly, once, about a year ago. I hurt my nakama. So I decided to give up my position as banchou, and never fight again."

He looked at her for a long moment. "Then why did you and the blond idiot offer to help me fight Suna?"

_We'll join forces with you, _she'd said last evening, before they'd parted ways. _We'll help you take down Suna._

Sakura stared at the ground over her shoulder. "Because this isn't about me anymore. As Kaichou, I've fallen in love with the school. I'm their leader now." Her turned back, and evenly met his gaze. The green eyes glowed with pride. "If Suna wants a fight, they'll come after me. I know it. And they'll attack the school, too, because it's the pride of the Konoha district. But I won't let my students get hurt. We're gonna end this once and for all." Sakura smiled. "I want to protect them."

Sasuke's gaze was disconcerting. "Isn't your past a secret?"

"Yeah."

"What if your precious students find out about this? They won't let a former delinquent continue being their leader."

"That's fine." The girl shrugged. "I'm not really cut out to be an orderly student council president, anyway. I run away from the paperwork pretty often, you know?"

"So essentially, to protect these students, you're giving up this new lifestyle?" He peered at her sharply. "You could end up ruining your future by fighting again."

"Are you judging me?" she asked.

"No," Sasuke remarked, and offered a smirk. "I'm thinking that this noble side of you isn't so bad."

He then left her standing there as he headed back towards the school building without looking back. But if he'd turned around, he would have seen Sakura smiling, her long hair flowing in the wind as she watched him go, whispering a quiet, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

—

**"Even if she doesn't join in, though, we have other problems."**

**"Like what?"**

**"I hear the Kaleidoscope Eye is back. That bastard, Uchiha Sasuke."**


	3. a few complications

[A/N] Phew. Now that Shelter from the Rain is finally updated, I can update this story too~

* * *

Notes:

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru are all second-years in high school.

Neji is a third-year.

.

**chasing rubies, chasing gold**

3} a few complications

.

**"I know the name Uchiha, but what's that nickname?"**

**"Look, this one time he took down around  
50 guys by himself, but hardly moved from one spot,  
just knocking down all the bodies that came at him.  
In the end, they**** looked like an image you'd see in a kaleidoscope.  
****That's why he's called the Kaleidoscope Eye."**

**"...I guess that fucking Uchiha name is no joke."**

—

"I didn't realize you were a delinquent, too," Naruto said, eyeing the other boy. "But not even that, you were banchou in your area! Damn!"

Uchiha Sasuke gave him a glare. "Dumbass." In fact, the real reason why Sasuke ended up transferring to Konoha wasn't because of his parents' remarriage, but because of his criminal record.

Naruto scowled. "Hmph."

"Well, this means you'll have some influence here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "being a former banchou and also Itachi-san's little brother."

"Itachi's followers are loyal to me," Sasuke commented.

"Excuse me, but may I interrupt?"

"Oh, of course, Hyuuga-san!" Sakura said hastily, having almost forgotten he was there.

The five of them were squeezed in Naruto's studio apartment; with initial awkward introductions out of the way, they had begun discussing the situation and how to proceed against Suna. First was to figure out the loyalties of the members. They were all strangers. Better to clearly explain who one would die for and who not, in case that in battle one carelessly depended on a member that wouldn't save him. (Or _her_, they amended, when Sakura gave them a sharp glare.)

Hyuuga Neji looked a bit unsettled as he sat beside the Uchiha boy. A third-year in high school, he had been under Itachi's jurisdiction until the banchou's death. "As Sasuke-kun said, I am loyal to him. Itachi-san had always warned us that if he were to disappear anytime soon, we should assume Sasuke-kun as our next leader. We will fight Suna. But, Suna fights dirty," Neji said, and pulled at his black headband in agitation. "They won't hesitate to come at us with crude weapons, like broken beer bottles and brass knuckles."

Sakura frowned and turned to the fifth member of their team. "Shikamaru, what do you think?"

"Such a hassle," was all he offered from his lounging position on Naruto's bed. As one of Sakura's old followers, he knew the strengths of Naruto and Sakura best. (Of course, their mutual friend Ino was oblivious about their past delinquent lifestyle. Sakura had threatened him with death should he enlighten the blond girl.)

"_Shikamaru_."

"I know you don't like fighting dirty, Sakura," he sighed. "So even if I tell you we ought to fight dirty, you won't listen."

She rolled her eyes, but secretly felt pleased he knew that.

"Suna doesn't have a lot of members, and there's a lot of distrust among their members." The words came slowly. "But what Gaara is good at is making his followers fear him. Because of that, those Suna guys won't hesitate to listen to him, or go all-out."

"If they're ruled by fear, I doubt their attack method is very organized," Neji said.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "That's what makes it dangerous. Without even thinking about the safety of their comrades, they'll go wild with attacking their prey. Which is us. It'll hard to predict their movements."

Sakura tugged at a strand of pink hair. "So basically we're going to have to work on our defensive skills," she said. "That's the problem, though. Konoha has always been known for our offensive power, and Suna for their defense. But with the power shift because of Gaara as banchou now, things are getting turned around." Sakura's fingers curled into fists. "And I'm no good at defense… that was Itachi's forte. That's why our tag team worked so well."

"But Itachi isn't here anymore," said Sasuke darkly.

The atmosphere turned sour as the five sat in suddenly tense silence, anxiety dawning on them.

"Fuck that!" Naruto suddenly cried, and the other four nearly jumped at his spontaneous shout. "Itachi-san was great, we all know that—I saw him when he was fighting and his style was so fluid that it was almost beautiful. I admired him like hell. But if we just keep wishing he was here, we won't get anywhere!"

He jabbed a finger at each person, continuing his rant.

"Shikamaru—you're smart and you stay calm. You're gonna be Sakura-chan's support and make sure we don't do anything stupid.

"Neji—I knew you back when we teamed up with Itachi-san, and I know you're amazing with dodging and seeing things from general point of view. Use that to help us.

"Bastard—you've got experience, huh? Former banchou, yeah? And if you're Itachi-san's kid brother, well, then you're probably alright at fighting, too!

"And Sakura-chan—I know you. I've been with you for years and years, as a friend and your follower, and you're gonna get us through this like you always do."

He dropped his hand, and crossed his arms with a huff. "So we're gonna win. Stop talking as if it's a lost cause, dammit! We don't need Itachi-san to win! We're _us, _and we've _got us._"

The other four paused, staring at the blond, who sat pouting and staring at the ground. Then they burst into laughter, and finally the atmosphere lost its built-up tension.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said, and smiled.

"Yeah, well..." he responded, suddenly embarrassed.

Sakura clapped to get everyone's attention. "Guys, Naruto's right. We can't mope about this. Let's put our heads together and figure this out with what we've got." She grinned. "I know we can do it."

—

**"No wonder Gaara is worried. If Haruno and Uchiha team up..."**

**"Remember the fight two years ago?  
Haruno teamed up with the older Uchiha and I hate to admit it,  
but we were slaughtered."  
**

**"But Itachi was legendary...  
we only managed to kill him because he was in the hospital."**

**"The thing is, the kid brother is probably even stronger."**

—

And the days passed by, each hour awake full of activities.

Balancing her secret double life exhausted Sakura. Most of the day was often spent on Student Council work and homework. The dinner-time meetings at Naruto's apartment wore down her mind further, as the five offered strategies and criticized each one in turn, going over ideas until they couldn't take it anymore and needed a release. And, at night, they practiced.

"Shit!" Sakura angrily yelled, as one of Neji's quick jabs hit her shoulder. It was only a half-hearted punch, but the fact that she couldn't dodge it made her extraordinarily angry. She stamped the grass, irritated, before pushing back loose strands of hair from her face and scowling at her sparring partner.

"You're simply out of practice, Sakura-san," the Hyuuga said, dropping his fists. "It's been a year since you stopped fighting. It's alright."

"I know, but if I can't get my shit together, this is bad." Sakura let out an frustrated huff. "I need to learn how to defend. As leader, if I get hurt, what the hell are the rest of you supposed to do?" They'd ultimately declared Sakura the leader; she had the most experience, after all, having fought Suna and being a former banchou. This meant the burden of protecting her nakama rested again on her shoulders. Naruto had been worried, but she'd placated him with a genuine smile and a promise that she'd be alright.

Neji nodded approvingly, which warmed her. "Seems like you're aware of your position's responsibilities."

"Of course!" The girl pulled a hairband from her wrist and used it to tie her hair into a long ponytail. "So I'm gonna practice and practice and practice dodging until I master it. Please keep teaching me, Neji-san."

He smiled at her. "That determination of yours... it's quite beautiful."

In response, she lunged with a punch, giving him an up-close look at her thankful grin.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, too.

"Don't you think they're getting awfully close?" Naruto asked sulkily, as he aimed an uppercut for the other boy's chin.

"Jealous?" taunted the Uchiha, who jumped back to avoid the attack. The blond kind of pissed him off; despite the fact that the blue eyes kept flickering back to the other pair's interactions, Naruto could properly dodge and deflect all of Sasuke's attacks even when distracted.

Naruto deflected a cross punch and threw another of his own. "Jealous? Yeah, I am."

"So frank," Sasuke muttered, slightly surprised, as he dropped low to kick at the other boy's ankles.

The blond leapt into the air and pulled back a fist. "Because I don't like you." Just before his feet made impact with the ground, right in front of his partner, Naruto threw his punch.

Dark eyes blinked. "Ha?" he said, quickly catching hold of Naruto's fist. "I don't like her."

"You say that now, but just you wait..."

With pure force that shocked the other boy, Naruto broke through the grip of his partner and his punch continued on; Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily as he prepared for the slam of knuckle against cheekbone. But just before the blond's fist made contact with the side of Sasuke's head, Naruto paused his attack.

"...you'll be caught off guard by her sometime, and you'll suddenly realize how attractive she really is," Naruto finished. He held his fist there a moment longer before pulling away. "And I win this match."

As the smaller boy stalked away, muttering curses under his breath, Sasuke watched him go, slightly taken aback at the immense strength of the small boy.

"If he's that strong," Sasuke murmured, "he could easily have taken over Sakura and been the banchou himself. Why let her take that position?"

He glanced over at Sakura, who was still practicing slipping and bobbing with Neji in the moonlight. Sweat beaded down her cheek, gathering at her hairline. Bits of hair escaped her ponytail, framing her face. The moonlight lit her pale face with a glow and gave a light to her determined green eyes. The image of her here contrasted starkly with her proper and prim persona at school as the student council president; here, she was fierce and bold, with messy hair and bruised knuckles.

Sasuke almost shook his head. Of course Naruto would stay by her side after seeing that kind of image.

"I don't need to be caught off guard." Sasuke turned and headed after Naruto towards the apartment building. "I know perfectly well how attractive Haruno Sakura is."

—

**"But anyway, that's why we have to kidnap Haruno Sakura.  
If she helps in the fight, we're probably done for.  
Konoha has Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuuga on their side."**

**"Hyuuga?! Shit! ****Well, tonight's the night.  
I've been spying on her all day.  
****I'm sick of it. When she's finally alone, I'll grab her real quick, alright?"**

**"Yeah. Bring her back alive, but don't be afraid to hurt her."**

—

"Neji, do you think...?"

"Yes. If we need her, she will join us."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Then that's our trump card. Hopefully we don't need it, but... it's good to have back-up, just in case." She turned to the other members, all crowded in Naruto's apartment as usual. "Well. It's come to this. Sooner or later, Suna's gonna strike. If you want to back out now, this is your last chance."

"I'm sticking with you until the end," Naruto declared.

"I'm getting revenge," said Sasuke, "no matter what."

Neji crossed his arms. "This is for Itachi-san."

"You wouldn't let me leave anyway," Shikamaru muttered. "What a hassle."

Sakura grinned, happy at their words. "And I'm going to protect Konoha. There's no way I'm backing out now, not after those weeks of practice... I'd say my slipping technique is pretty top-notch by now."

Naruto scratched his chin. "You seem to be pretty much back in fighting shape too, Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"I saw you punch those bricks into pieces for practice earlier."

The other boys immediately turned their gazes on her with wide eyes. Only Naruto grinned, oblivious.

"Hahaha..." she tried to laugh it off. "Um... yeah, I can break bricks. It's not that big of a deal, okay?"

They tried to inconspicuously increase the distance between their seats and Sakura, shifting nervously away.

She pretended not to notice. "Anyway, let's all get a good night's rest tonight. We've worked hard. We don't know when the enemy's gonna strike, but we can't work hard all the time." She stood up. "I'm going to head out first."

"Sakura-chan, I'll walk you back!" cried the blond, scrambling to his feet.

"It's fine, Naruto, it's only 9, and I live ten minutes away. Besides... I kind of want to think some stuff over alone."

"Eh... alright." The blond sulked. "But text me when you get home."

"Such a worrywart," she remarked, "but alright. I'll see you all later." And with a small wave, she was off.

—

**"Oi, oi, I see her! She's heading out."**

**"What are you waiting for? Get her."**

—

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Open the door, bastard!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I'm not fucking joking around, open it!"

Sasuke scowled. Leaving the small towel over his wet hair, he pulled on a pair of boxers and pants before heading over to the source of the noise. Keeping the chain on out of habit, he opened the door a crack... to reveal the sight of a flustered Uzumaki Naruto, red-faced from running and his blond spikes a mess.

"...What the hell?" he politely greeted the blond, then noticed that the blue gaze possessed a frightening urgency in them.

"She didn't text me," Naruto said without any words of greeting. The tan hand slipped in the slight opening to grab the other boy's wrist. "C'mon!"

Sasuke yanked his hand out of the sweaty grasp. "So she didn't text back. What are you, a possessive boyfriend?" But even as he spoke disdainfully, he stepped back, unhooked the chain, and let the blond follow him into his small apartment.

"Sakura-chan always texts me, no matter how tired she is. It's our rule." Naruto fidgeted. "Because this one time, back when she first became banchou, she went back by herself. But she didn't text me back that night."

As he pulled on a navy t-shirt, out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the blond's fingers curl into fists. The tan hands tightly gripped the material of his trousers. Clearly, Sakura's top underling was immensely troubled by the situation.

"That time, I didn't think anything of it and went to bed. But turns out the enemy kidnapped her... I only knew when her mom called me, asking if I knew anything about how happened, and told me that Sakura-chan was in the hospital. Later, Sakura-chan told me she got out of the situation by herself, and she kept telling me she was fine. But she had a broken arm and knife wounds in her stomach and shoulder." Naruto shuddered. "She was in the hospital recuperating for two weeks. I never want to see that happen again. Sakura-chan is strong, but she's not invincible."

He strode over and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. The two boys met eyes and glared at each other.

"So help me find her, bastard. If she's hurt like that again..."

"Let me go, Uzumaki."

The fist tightened, yanking the navy cloth even higher. "There might be a repeat of what happened a year ago! Even you must have heard about that, right, the Konoha fire incident? You're seriously not gonna help? After she agreed to help you take down Suna?" Naruto released his grip and spat, "_Bastard!_"

Sasuke crossed his arms and returned the blond's glare as he remarked, "I put on a shirt, didn't I?"

And for the first time, he saw the blond break out into a sincere, grateful grin, and thought he didn't really mind the blond idiot so much after all.

The smile suddenly dropped as Naruto jabbed his finger right under Sasuke's collarbone. "But don't think I'm okay with you and Sakura-chan being a thing though," Naruto threatened him darkly. "You got a long way to go until I'll acknowledge you."

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if it was in his nature. Instead, he headed for the door. "I don't need your acknowledgement."

"Wait, do you actually have a thing for Sakura-chan then?!"

—

**"Hey. Mission success, heading back to Suna now,  
and we have Haruno unconscious and only a little bit bruised."**


End file.
